rooms_of_memoryfandomcom-20200213-history
Northern Fjord
Main Article: Wave Recently Ursuala has almost died. Her tourist group was watching fjords when suddenly a huge landslide raised a giant wave in the sea. One of the tourists told Ursula that the previous year lightning had struck near him. What a strange place! What's going on here? Expedition Required: * 5 * 5 * 5 * 5 Dragon: Rewards: Items to Get Quests In Accordance With Astronomer Andrew: You know... Ursula looked in the book and found that a certain creature was mentioned there. It attacked Nathan sometime after the tsunami. I think we are talking about a poltergeist settled down in the Northern Fjord. *Banish any poltergeist from the Northern Fjord. Astronomer Andrew: A poltergeist is a sort of natural phenomenon in a way. It is good that you have prevented the attack on Nathan. On the other hand, the book says that the victim is lucky again, and he will not be affected. As usual. Time Accelerator Melissa: Nathan has developed a device which he called the "Time Accelerator". But the inventor did not have time to check the device due to the invention of natural elements. We'll do it for him if you help me. *Get 3 Notepad with Records from Ursula May. *Get 3 Audio Record from Ursula May. *Assemble the Time Accelerator. Melissa: The experimental device invented by Ursula's friend has great potential. Now it only accelerates time in confined space. But in the long run it'll be able to slow down time and even stop it. Second Visit Melissa: As soon as you assembled the Time Accelerator, a poltergeist appeared near it. A coincidence? I don't think so! You should get rid of it as it can be dangerous for all of us! *Banish any poltergeist from the Northern Fjord. Melissa: The appearance of the poltergeist brought me one thought. And I remembered Professor Bellows telling me that the universe behaves like a living creature and protects itself if something or someone hurts it. Crushing Analysis Third Visit Melissa: Our scientific discussion with Nathan can fail due to the emergence of another poltergeist. Take some measures! *Banish any poltergeist from the Northern Fjord. Melissa: Very well. Now there is nothing to prevent our conversation with Nathan. I'll try to draw his attention to the fact that science doesn't let him live at full. And Ursula will help me do this. They like each other! Scientific Battle Melissa: I'm ready! Give me some time and I will run Nathan's theory! He won't even realize where I'm lying and where telling the truth. It will be a hard blow to his self-esteem. But it's necessary. Help me prepare materials for the debate. *Get 3 Coloured Pencil from Ursula May. *Get 3 Piece of Chalk from Ursula May. *Assemble the Crushing Analysis. Melissa: Now it's almost done! By the end of the day Nathan will completely be disappointed in his theory. After such a disgrace he will leave science. But he'll stay alive! And Ursula will stay with him. Get the Reward! ''See Wave for chest contents'' Open the event icon in RoM and click "Reward" at the bottom of the page. You can collect the reward as long as the event is running. So be sure to be in time!. You can keep the reward in your backpack as long as you like. Before you open it, be sure that you check your and status. If you're short before leveling up and still have , make sure to use your up before opening the chest.